


Academy of the Founding Fathers

by imaginemoonlight



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Gay John Laurens, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Present Tense, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginemoonlight/pseuds/imaginemoonlight
Summary: Hamilton the Musical but it's present day and all the characters are in high school. In the musical when they're trying to become President, it's class president and everyone is stupid.





	Academy of the Founding Fathers

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so these are the usernames
> 
> alexander-heygirl  
> laurens-imgayaf  
> Burr-iHateAlexanderHamilton  
> Lafayette-baguettesgood  
> Washington-whyamiateacher  
> King George III -iLoveDonaldTrump#NoImmigrants  
> Eliza-helplessIguess  
> Angelica-fuckOffAlexander  
> Peggy-AndPeggy  
> Thomas Jefferson-TommyJef4Prez  
> John Adams-JamesMADison  
> Maria Reynolds-HowDoISayNoToThisChatroom  
> Hercules-BrahBrah

( **heygirl, whyamiateacher,** and **iHateAlexanderHamilton** have entered the chatroom)

 

 **iHateAlexanderHamilton:** Alex listen…

 **Heygirl:** let me stop you right there

 **iHateAlexanderHamilton:** Okay then… MR. WASHINGTON ALEXANDER ASKED ME TO GIVE HIM THE ANSWERS PLEASE ARREST HIM

 **Whyamiateacher:** Aaron, I’m a teacher. Not. A. Police. Officer. We’ve gone over this several times.

 **iHateAlexanderHamilton:** What the freak is your point?!

 **Whyamiateacher:** I can’t with this guy anymore. Close the door on your way out.

 **iHateAlexanderHamilton:**  FINE

 

( **iHateAlexanderHamilton** has left the chatroom)

 

 **Heygirl:** Washington my fine dude can I have some of that chocolate in the bottom left drawer of your desk?

 **Whyamiateacher:** sure as long as you grade the essays that you guys turned in today

 **Heygirl:** YES YES YES YES YES YES OOOOO I GET TO CORRECT GRAMMER MISTAAAKKKEEEEEESSSSSSS

 **Whyamiateacher:** shut up alex and do this I’m going to get some coffee and take a nap in the teachers lounge.

 **Heygirl:** Okay have fun. Can I be in charge of the class?

 **Whyamiateacher:** Umm no, I’ll have Charles Lee do that.

 

( **Whyamiateacher** has left the chatroom)

 

 **Heygirl:** NO WAIT

 **Heygirl:** and he’s gone

 **Heygirl:** i n s t e a d o f m e h e p r o m o t e s c h a r l e s l e e

_30 minutes later_

**Heygirl:** Sir… He’s not the choice i would have gone with.

 **Heygirl:** Sir?

 **Heygirl:** WASHINGTON

 **Heygirl** : B O I

 

( **Whyamiateacher** has entered the chatroom)

 

 **Whyamiateacher:** What do you want Alexander?

 **Heygirl:** Lee has jumped on your desk, taken off his clothes except for his underwear and socks and is rubbing his ass on your white board

 **Whyamiateacher:** Why

 **Whyamiateacher:** why?

 **Whyamiateacher:**  W H Y

 **Whyamiateacher:** I HATE THIS

 **Heygirl:** can i be in charge now?

 **Whyamiateacher:** No, have Lafayette take the lead.

( **baguettesgood** has entered the chatroom)

 **Baguettesgood:** Y EA H BOI THE FRENCH GUY IS IN CHARGE TODAY

 **Heygirl:** Yay a decent person.

 **Baguettesgood:** Being in charge is great.

 **Whyamiateacher:** okay how’s things with the class now?

 **Baguettesgood:** oh…

 **Baguettesgood:** Charles Lee said “Washington cannot be left alone to his devices, Indecisive, from paper to paper

The best thing he can do for the school… Is turn n’ go back to plantin’ weed in Mount Vernon”

 **Whyamiateacher:** Yeah, don’t do anything the principle will prove him wrong.

 **Heygirl:** BUT SIR

 **Whyamiateacher:** You have an essay to write, now move along.

 

( **imgayaf** has entered the chatroom)

 

 **Imgayaf:** Strong words from lee, someone outta hold him to it

 **Heygirl:** But I’m a good student I can’t do anything! I’ve never had to get in trouble and although I do have multiple ideas and have developed three and a half plans to get back at him, I don’t want to have to deal with the principle.

 **Imgayaf:** then I’ll do it.

 **Imgayaf:** Alexander, you’re the closest friend I’ve got…

 **Whyamiateacher:** come on Laurens we all know that you’re hella gay for Hamilton.

 **Heygirl:** you know, he’s right.

 **Imgayaf:** heck… how… how did you know?

 **Heygirl:** Oh honey, it’s so obvious

**Imgayaf:**


End file.
